The Breakup
by xxDramaqueen
Summary: This takes place after Rachel kisses Brody and Finn comes. Not good at summaries. Please just read and REVIEW! Thanks! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Breakup

Glee The Breakup.

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction on this account! I had an account named SibunaGleeLover, but no one read my stories so I am trying to write better. I thought fresh start would be good. This takes place after Rachel kisses Brody and Finn comes and sees him in her apartment. I do not own Glee.**

**Finn's POV: **

I can't wait to see Rachel. I decide to go see how she is. I walk up the stairs to her and Kurt's apartment, and I find her room. I knock on the door. She answers it a few seconds later and is shocked. I saw a guy stand up and look at me. Is she cheating on me? Again? Ugh.

"Finn. What are you doing here?" she asks nervously. The guy comes over to her. She looks at him and then back to me.

"Hi I'm Brody. I am Rachel's friend. You must be Finn. Rachel talks nonstop about you." he said putting his hand out. I shook it and then put my hands down. Thank god I thought something happened between them.

"Come in." Rachel finally said. I walked in. She closed the door and we sat on the floor. We as in Rachel, Brody and me. Yes Brody. It was so awkward because he isn't geeky looking. I am not gay, just stating the facts.

"So. Kurt said you got a new apartment, and I wanted to see it. Also I want to know how NYADA is." I spoke. This is really awkward. I keep thinking that.

"The apartment is better than my old one and nicer too because my old roommate had sex with every guy in the school. My dance teacher is crazy but she is outstanding." she replied.

"That's cool and she sounded like a slut." I stated. She laughed and nodded.

**Rachel's POV: **

Should I tell Finn about the kiss? I don't know anymore.

"Finn. I kissed Brody. I am so sorry. I was upset that you didn't call and….." I blurted out but he cut me off.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME AGAIN?!" he screamed. Kurt walked into the hotel. He shut the door.

"Hey guys…"he started but I cut him off.

"You haven't talked to me in weeks. You said you were setting me free. Do you know how much you hurt me?" I cried.

"Ok then." Kurt said. Kurt then went and sat on the floor with his legs crossed, pretzel style.

"I was trying to let you…" he started but I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Follow my dreams I know. But that doesn't mean you can't call me and ask me how I am." I exclaimed.

"I am sorry Rachel. Can we pretend nothing ever happened? Also I don't want you to hang out with Brody anymore." he stated, glaring at Brody.

"Finn you can't tell me I can't hang out with him." I yelled shocked that he would say that.

"It's fine Rachel." Brody responded.

No Finn is not doing this to me. He changed a lot.

"No. Finn. We are over." I yelled and tossed the wedding ring at him. He looked at Brody, Kurt, and I and then went out the door and slammed it shut. I knelt down and cried while Brody and Kurt came over to comfort me.

**There it is! I hope you guys like it. Finn is not out of character because he can be really jealous sometimes. Remember he punched Puck for getting Quinn pregnant in season one? Please tell me if you would like me to continue. Thanks! **

**-Sammi**


	2. Chapter 2: Helping Me Through It All

Chapter 2 Helping Me Through It All

**Hey! I am probably going to be updating this story a lot. I love Glee! I love Finchel, but now I love Rachel and Brody together. Does anyone know their couple name? Let's get on with the story. I do not own Glee! **

**Brody's POV: **

I feel so bad for Rachel. She is on her knees crying and Kurt and I are trying to comfort her.

"Rachel please don't cry." I whispered rubbing her back. She looked up at me her eyes all red and puffy.

"I am sorry. I know I shouldn't be crying but he was my first love." she mumbled.

"I understand, Kurt does as well." I assured her. When Rachel cries, I feel like my heart is breaking. I guess it is love at first sight, but I want her to get over her breakup first. I don't want to be a rebound.

"Rachel. Would you want me to talk to Finn?" Kurt asked. Please say no. Wait I should be comforting her.

"No. I am fine. I am just going to lie down." she announced. Her voice was cracking. She went into her bedroom.

"What happened?" Kurt questioned curiously. Should I tell him? I looked down for a minute, then back up at him.

"We kissed." I mumbled. I was waiting for a reaction. I looked up and saw his shocked expression. I waved my hand in his face. He blinked and he was now brought back into reality.

**Finn's POV: **

When I walked up the apartment stairs, I smelled smoke. I hope it wasn't her and Kurt's apartment. It was. Kurt texted me saying it was just a friendly dinner and that the kiss meant nothing but this is Rachel we are talking about. The kiss always means something to her. I was trying to help her by letting her follow her dreams. I stormed into my apartment in New York City. Yes I decided not to go to the army because Kurt called and told me how upset Rachel was, so I decided not to attend the army.

I looked for a job before I went to Rachel and Kurt's apartment just to make sure that I would be able to keep up with rent. I am working at a local café called, "Cinema Café."** (A/N: I searched café's in New York City and found this.) **The inside has to do with all Broadway shows and movies that made it big. It has a bunch of names like "Hairspray," "Wicked," and "Legally Blonde." The reason I know these Broadway musicals, is one because they are Rachel's favorites, and two it says the name on the poster. Just so people don't think I am gay.

Why would Rachel kiss Brody? I thought she loved me. I probably should've gone their earlier so this wouldn't happen. Also I shouldn't have lashed out on her. Puck walked in and sat next to me on the couch. Puck decided he would come to New York City and take a Police class. He decided he wanted to be a police officer because he thought he would make a great one. I think he would as well.

"How is Rachel doing?" he asked looking me straight in the eye. Maybe he sensed something was wrong. I looked down. I can feel my eyes start to water up. I quickly wiped them away.

"She broke up with me." I stuttered. This is UN usual for me because I never and I mean NEVER stutter.

"What happened man?" He asked quietly.

"She kissed this guy named Brody, who goes to her school." I explained loudly with rage in my voice. I stood up and went over to a picture frame of Rachel and I, and threw it against the wall and the glass shattered all over the place. I then went back and sat down on the couch.

"I am sorry bro." Puck said in a sympathetic tone. I saw he glanced over at the broken picture frame. He went over to it, and picked up the picture. He smiled at it and then his smile vanished and turned to me.

"I am tired. I need to get some sleep." I said and went into my bedroom. Then I went under the covers not caring to brush my teeth or to put my pajama's on. I know grown men don't really cry, but Rachel is or was my true love. I just cried myself to sleep.

**Another chapter! I love this story because I wrote it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! **

**-Sammi **


End file.
